


［美苏美］短篇合輯

by thereforyou123



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Entertainment, Funny, M/M, One Shot Collection, Short Story, Warm, 小短篇合輯, 我站蘇美
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26114491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereforyou123/pseuds/thereforyou123
Summary: 每一篇都没有关联，有的搞笑有的暖心。
Relationships: Illya Kuryakin & Napoleon Solo, Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo
Kudos: 1





	1. Keep a Straight Face

**Author's Note:**

> 因为lofter一直屏蔽我的文，所以我只好搬到这里。真是气skr人。

Solo坐在床边等着俄国人走过来。

Illya：「我不能跟你睡，也不会跟你睡的。」  
Solo偏着头，问他：「为什么？」  
Illya一副美国人再多说一句他就会爆发的表情：「没有为什么，快滚。」  
Solo：「亲爱的peril，你难道不想征服美国吗？」  
Illya：（马上脱衣服。）

——————————————————————————

吃西皮学英文：  
keep a straight face 有忍住不笑和面不改色的意思

不觉得很象Illya这种口嫌体正直的人吗！  
真的是假装自己很“straight”


	2. Put Cowboy in Peril

有一定程度文学涵养的人都知道，历史的前车之鉴必须得牢记在心，不信邪的下场就是重蹈覆辙，但总归是会得到教训。

Solo研究过法国的历史纪录，废话，他可是叫作Napoleon。  
像他这样自大的人也有一些不敢违背的基本原则，有一条和他名字密切相关——那就是千万、千万别惹俄国人。  
历史写道Napoleon征俄失利，而的确，Solo遇到的那个俄国人让他知道了什么叫作自食恶果。比如：把俄国特工拐上床后自己却下不了床。  
这件事大概是他做过最后悔也最不后悔的一件事了，超级矛盾，而且整件事的开端十分复杂，目前还不知道怎么收尾。

Napoleon早上起床的时候只觉得全身酸痛，但没有头痛欲裂——他看着躺在他隔壁仍熟睡的金髮男人想起来了——他没有喝酒，这不是宿醉，而且也不是喝醒酒汤就能解决的麻烦症状。  
噢，真是甜美又疼痛的负担。他在心里咒骂。  
Illya绝对是个口是心非的混帐，要不是Napoleon昨晚过于主动的邀请，谁知道他在床上是个绝对的禽兽。  
好吧，Napoleon承认，他自己也很享受，而且他大概也对俄国人说过了。  
一些光裸的片段在他的脑海里闪过。

天哪，真是疯狂。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 吃西皮学英文的单元又来啦！  
> ❝put sth. in peril...❞ 使...陷入险境。  
> ❝put Cowboy in Peril.❞ 使牛仔陷入危机。  
> 学到了吗！
> 
> 等到Illya起床Napoleon就差不多完了。  
> 各种方面来说。


	3. Before you sleep

那时候他们都有点醉了，东德女孩抢先占了房里唯一的那张床、唯恐现在不睡就再也没机会了。

「愿赌服输，Cowboy。」

俄国人露出那种抢到糖的幼稚自傲笑容，把Napoleon的国王踢出棋盘外。

后者耸耸肩：「随便。」

「沙发归我，你睡地毯。」Illya不等美国人回应便自顾自地将自己快要两米的身体塞进那明显比他腿短了一截的双人沙发。

Napoleon一边咒骂Illya的好运气一边埋怨今天该死的总是碰见坏事——他们错过了和接头人交接的时机，明天他们得先逃命了。

他恨恨地拍了一下Illya的大长腿，「Peril，你实在可以让一点位子给我。」

虽然看起来的确是不可能。

不过Illya心情出奇地好，可能是酒精的关系：「如果你不介意，请便。」他眼神里还带着点邀请的意味。

Napoleon可能真的醉了。

等等，他是真的醉了吗？

总之，在看见Illya尽力往沙发里缩、挪出了那么点空间时，Napoleon Solo果真毫不犹豫地躺了上去。

确切来说，是躺进去。躺进另一个人的体温。

「你要是敢动一下你就死定了。」Illya威胁他。

说得好像他没有把手环在对方腰上一样。

「遵命。」Napoleon嘟囔，睡意侵袭而来。「说实在的，我们一开始根本就不用下棋，我都快睏死了。」

那些柔软的黑色发丝弄得Illya鼻子很痒，他斟酌着怎么样调整成舒服的睡姿，后来抵不过酒劲与睏意，索性把脸埋在Napoleon的脖颈。

「嘿，这样很痒。」Napoleon小声抱怨，却没有挣扎。

Illya觉得他的声音像是从很远的地方传来，而不是他怀里的人。

另一个人的呼吸声从未让人感到如此安心。

Napoleon陷入深眠之前仿佛听见Illya颤抖着声音用母语说：

「любовь еще, быть может,  
В душе моей угасла не совсем.  
Но пусть она вас больше не тревожит.  
Я не хочу печалить вас ничем.  
Я вас любил безмолвно, безнадежно,  
То робостью, то ревностью томим.」

他能感觉到俄国人浓密的睫毛在他脖颈扑腾，像蝴蝶拍翅。

Napoleon在心裏默唸出下一句：

我是那么真诚那么温柔地爱过你。

然后算准了Illya准备开口的时机，用他自己的母语喃喃接道：

「愿上帝赐你别的人也似我这般坚贞似铁。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 加了一首普希金的诗。  
> 《我曾经爱过你》


End file.
